A Night's Peace and Love
by blacksuitchris
Summary: Mania x Hummingbird oneshot. During a rare night of peace in NYC, an eighteen year old Agent Venom's sidekcik Andi Benton aka Mania reflects her raltionship with her girflriend Aracely Penabla aka Scarlet Spider's sidekick/New Warrior Hummingbird. Yuri.


**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

New York City, Midnight.

It was the middle of the night in the city that never sleeps. For some odd reason this night was a very peace night, with no crime fighters or villains out for the night. And for a city plagued by danger on a second noticed this was a rare night.

And in a particular apartment, an eighteen year old Andi Benton aka Mania was sitting on the edge of the bed, dressed in a black tank top and purple panties made by her symbiote, simply thinking about her life for the past few years. The only thing that stopped her train of thoughts was the snoring of her bed's fellow occupant and the lover her life, Aracely Penabla aka Hummingbird.

Andi could help but smile at her easily excitable, food loving, mind reading girlfriend. Andi then recalls the first time she admitted her feelings to Aracely. At the time she wasn't nervous, she was absolutely terrified. She had tried to keep the fact she was a lesbian from her friends and family, the only two who at least suspected she was interested into girls were her late father and her mentor Flash Thompson aka Agent Venom. So for some reason Andi could never understand, she was attracted to Aracely ever since she and Venom teamed-up with Spider-Man and Aracley's own mentor/adopted brother Scarlet Spider.

And after sharing several adventures together, Mania and Hummingbird became closer and closer. To a point the two were jokingly called a female version of Luke Cage and Iron Fist by Spider-Man. But during that time, Mania feelings for her best friend became stronger and stronger, something that scarred her to her core due to her reserved personality and still living in a society that still sometimes looks down on her sexual preference, despite knowing she lives with friends and family that had already accepted her as a demonically infused symbiote/human hybrid.

So she tried very hard to keep her true feelings for two years, making sure she kept her feelings from her mind reading friend. But she can hold those emotions for so long, and finally she admitted to Aracely that she was in love with her.

At first Andi expected Aracely to either say she was into boys and gently let her down or, worst case scenario, outright reject her. But after several agonizingly quiet minuets, Aracely smiled that beautiful smile Andi loves with tears of joy and embraced her friend. It turns out Aracely too had deep feelings for her symbiotic friend and the two finally shared their first and, in Andi's opinion, greatest kiss the two ever sharred.

From then on two's relationship grew deeper as they dated, moved into an apartment in New York together once Andi graduated, and after trying to understand how the love game worked, the two came out of the closet to their friends and family. And like Andi expected, their friends accepted their relationship with open arms and Andi completely loss her fear of being persecuted of being a lesbian.

Aracely then felt shuffling in the bed and looked to see Aracely having small tears in her eyes as she began to levitate, whimpering in fear. Andi sighed, Aracely still has nightmares and despite Madame Web trying to remove the inner demons from her mind, but they still never fully left. Andi gently grabbed Aracely and pulled him down to the bed.

"It's okay. It's okay. I'm here…" Andi whispered comfortably as she commanded her symbiote to flow onto her arms, forming small claws. Form some reason Aracely always feels safe within Andi's arms whenever she's in her Mania form. It was as if Andi is taking Andi away from her nightmares and into the safety of her very soul.

"Andi…Mi amor…" Aracley said in her sleep as a small smile appeared in her sleep as a small tear of joy slid down her cheek.

Andi smiled again and kissed her girlfriend on the fore hear as she held her tighter.

"I will always protect you Aracely. I don't give a rat's ass if it's that Coyote bastard, that Mictlan thing Julia and Dr. Strange warned us, or even Mephisto himself. I will be there for you as you are my Aracely and I am your Andi." Andi promised to the sleeping Aracely as she turned to a small box she bought earlier that day that she "claimed" it was for her aunt, but inaside that box hel a gold ring with a punk diamond in the center.

"And tomorrow, I will ask you the greatest question ever…" Andi said sleepily as she closed her eyes and enter dreamland with her one and true love.

Because this night shows this is a beautiful love that is only love for those who want to love whoever they love without fear.

The End.


End file.
